narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Engan
Engan is a mysterious rogue ninja who appears to be part of a power-seeking organization called Zettai. It is unknown what their goal is, but they are attempting to get rid of powerful figures like the Kage and Akatsuki, who may be a nuisance to them. Synopsis A New Enemy Arc While hunting down a ninja for a client, Josho encounters a strange man, who wears rough grey armor. He introduces himself as a "hunter-nin of a special kind", and tells Josho that he is one of those who must die. Josho laughs and tries to stab the ninja from behind, but is easily stopped. Attempting to finish the battle so he can continue on, Josho attempts Prometheus' Monolith, but for the first time, it fails, when the ninja unleashes vast amounts of a strange, extremely potent chakra. Realizing the battle is serious, Josho calls for the other members of Team Josho to come, and they do. The ninja laughs, and says that none of them are wanted, and he was to kill only those necessary, and vanishes. Gansei reports several days later that he felt a similar chakra to the North, and Josho sets out to try and defeat the strange ninja. When he reaches the ninja, he asks why he is being hunted. The ninja introduces himself as Engan and tells Josho that his "organization" has a plan and that there are several groups of people who might obstruct that plan. Josho wonders aloud why Engan didn't attack Team Josho altogether. Engan laughs and says that their team is not a target, but that Akatsuki and its former members are. Josho then realizes he will have to fight, and charges at Engan. However, he discovers that his opponent is extremely strong, as he is easily knocked off his feet. Engan then rushes at him, turning the tables. Josho attempts to leap over him, but is caught by a strange, mist-like chakra. It obstructs his vision for a few seconds, and when it clears Engan is nowhere to be seen. Then, out of the blue, several other ninja appear, with scythes and bears. Josho kills most of them, but when he stabs the bear in the skull, the head rots quickly and the body forms into a wolf. Realizing finally that he is caught in a genjutsu, Josho struggles to free his chakra. However, he is unable to do so, and focuses as much he can on the Anubis Aurora. He summons its chakra to him enough to break the genjutsu, and sees Engan in front of him. He strikes at him, but the opponent opens his mouth and Josho falls in, into a cave-like area. He is shocked, but sees that, somehow, he is still in a genjutsu. However, it has weakened, and with great difficulty, he is able to break out. Engan congratulates him, and reveals that he had ben using Illusion Veil of Mountain Mist, which allowed him to wrap Josho in multiple levels of genjutsu. Seeing that Engan has been chosen as the perfect foil for him, Josho decides to call for help, knowing he can't combat a Genjutsu expert. The rest of Team Josho appears again. This time, Engan decides to fight them all, saying it cannot be avoided. Suchiruu and Koutou can barely hit him, because of his immense strength, but Gansei's Persona of Runes jutsu proves a good match for him, as the Akatombo persona's quick bursts of chakra are able to damage him. Engan is seen thinking that he may have to disobey orders and reveal one of their secrets. However, before he can do so, a shadow appears. As they look up, the ground explodes, presumably from a jutsu the owner of the shadow used. When the dust clears, Engan is gone. After Team Josho vacates the area, Engan is seen traveling away at high speeds. He suddenly stops, and a large tunnel opens in the ground. He enters, and a mysterious chakra-infused wind sweeps him through the tunnels, and through a strange chakra veil. He arrives in an enormous cavern in the base of a massive tree, with no tunnels in sight. Before him is a wooden throne. Seated on it is a darkened figure, with only the eyes and hands visible;the rest is covered in shadows. Engan begins apologizing profusely, but is silenced. The figure says that he does not care that Engan could not win, for they had not foreseen Team Josho's interference. However, he is angry that the Sanmori was going to disobey orders and reveal one of their secrets. Engan apologizes again, then thanks the mysterious leader for his help in escaping from Team Josho. Several weeks later, Engan is training, when a wind blows through the forest and slices a tree in two. Recognizing a signal, Engan finds the nearest of the meeting spots, and reenters the tunnels. When he reaches the tree stump, the leader tells him that he thinks Engan is skilled enough with his special techniques to risk revealing their secrets, because Team Josho will not survive the encounter long enough to tell them. Engan bows and leaves. The leader sighs, and is seen thinking that he is not so sure Engan can kill them all, but that they must hurry or be discovered and stopped. Josho is heading towards a target, coming in from the North. He notices an extreme amount of chakra, and diverts his route to investigate it. He discovers Engan waiting on the shore of a frozen lake. He makes the signal, but knows Team Josho is far away, and will take time to arrive.. Engan laughs and says that it will be one on one this time. They do battle for some time, mostly Taijutsu, with Josho avoiding Engan's genjutsu at all costs. Team Josho finally arrives, and Engan is forced to reveal the secret of Zettai-they were fueled by the power of Biju. He said that, after they sealed the leftover chakra into the members and became Pseudo-Jinchuriki, their leader used a Kinjutsu to force the chakra to grow, producing more chakra as if it were alive. In the end, they had chakra levels nearly the same as the Biju, and it was all under their control. Engan then calls for help, and Chinako appears, to finish them off.